The High School Love
by GottaLoveWeasley
Summary: AU: Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all go to Hogwarts High school. What would happen if you put together a bunch of teens and mixed it with the all the drama of high school life? Read to find out. Sorry for the crap title.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I thought of this idea when I was listening to Bleeding love. I have no idea how the two are comparable but there you go. [This is an AU story, NO MAGIC!]**

"HERMIONE WAKE UP. IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Abby Granger shouted from the kitchen.

In her room Hermione was slowly pulling back the covers, and stepping out of bed.  
The first thing that caught her eye was the long mirror in the corner of her room. She stood in front of the mirror, frowning at her reflection. She had never thought she was very was her hair that bothered her so much, but at the same time she was somewhat fond of it…even though she didn't know why. Her eyes were that same boring brown, her nose was still ski-shaped, her lips were…well, plain. Her friends -even though there aren't many- say that she's really pretty but she just can't see it.

Sighing she walked over to her wardrobe and picked out her clothes for the day. She never was a girly-girl, she always had a...creative style. Today her choice light grey skinny jeans,which were slightly ripped at the knee, a plain black t-shirt, her dark green hoodie and her yellow converse. After she had gotten dressed she went down stairs to find her mum in a deep snog with her dad.

"AAHH! My eyes!" she shouted covering her face with her hands.

"Please. You'll be doing this soon, dear." her mum said despite the look Mr Granger was giving her.

"Yeah mum, boys would jump at the chance to snog me." she looked at the floor, sadly.

"Well what about that boy who lives across the road?." Her mum asked.

"Which one? Harry or-"

"The red head...what's his name..."

"Ron?" Hermione suggested.

"Yes! That's the one." Her mum smiled "He's really cute."

"So." Her dad said wanting to change the subject. "Are you happy to be going back to school?"

"I-I guess so..." Hermione replied.

"You should be! This year is your prom!" He mum said, clapping her hands.

But before she could say anything else her phone started to ring. She took it out of her pocket to find that Ginny -Her best friend- had left her a message. It said...

_**Hiya! I'm coming over with Luna so be ready! Love ya! x**_

"Who was that? Was it a boy?" Her dad asked, trying to look at the phone in her hand.

"What? No! It was Ginny. She and Luna are-" she was cut off by the sound of the door bell. "-coming over."

"Come on in girls! It's open!" Her mum shouted.

Ginny and Luna walked into the kitchen. "Hey Hermione, Mr and Mrs Granger." Ginny greeted.

Abby smiled kindly."Would you dears like something to eat?" She asked.

"No thank you, we ate before coming here." Luna said. "But thank you for the offer." She added, not wanting to sound ungrateful.

"Can we please go now?" Hermione asked, getting a bit bored. When her parents nodded and gave her a hug she, Ginny and Luna left to go to school.

"I missed you two so much!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We missed you too!" Ginny said as they walked down the street.

"So...met any cute guys while in pairs?" Luna asked with a smirk on her face.

"Er...yeah...but it didn't go anywhere. He wasn't really my type." Hermione said not daring to look at her friends.

Ginny punched Luna in the side lightly before saying..."And besides there's only one boy she's interested in."

"Are you still going on about that? Why did I tell you?" she asked them not expecting an answer.

Both Ginny and Luna put their arms around her shoulders and said. "Because were you best friends." All three of them laughed as they got to the school gate.

It was the new school year and the halls were filled with older students like Hermione, Ginny and Luna as well as younger students who seemed eager to start high school. Hermione was in her last year and was happy to be leaving. She always did like school but was picked on because of it. She never really had many friends, in fact up until she came to high school she didn't have one single friend. Ginny was her first friend, they quickly become best friends and then they met Luna and the three of them became best friends. Then she met Harry, who was also a good friend, and Ron...

"Sorry guys but I have to go and meet Nevile in the gardens." Luna said snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Oh, well see you later then." She said before Luna started to walk the other way.

The more they walked down the halls, the more crowed they became until..._BANG_. "Hey watch where your go-oh look girls it's Hermione Stranger and the red head wonder." Lavender Brown said laughing along with all her 'friends'.

Lavender Brown. Hermione HATED her! She was always so mean to her and Luna, Ginny she barely called. -Mainly because she and Ron were going out.- She never cared for her school work or anything else that wasn't make up, boys, clothes, make up and again boys. She was filthy rich, anything she wanted she got. Hermione had known her since nursery, and the only reason Lavender hated Hermione so much was that she got the lead in the school play when Lavender wanted it.

"Lavender, you probably too stupid to notice this but your boyfriend who is my brother ALSO HAS RED HAIR!" Ginny shouted the last part.

"Y-yeah so, he looks cute where as you...well..."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.  
"Got something to say Stranger?!" She asked in a mocking tone. Hermione opened and closed her mouth 5 or 6 times before looking at her feet.

"Call her that one more time and I will be responsible for your next nose job." Ginny spat clenching her fist.

"Is that a threat?" Lavender asked her taking a step closer to Ginny.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply when Ron and Harry came walking over to them.

"H-hey Ginny. Hey Hermione." Harry said.

"Hey Ronnie!" Lavender said as she threw her arms around Ron's neck and started snogging him.

"Can you stop eating each other's faces off for one minuet!? I think my breakfast is coming back up." Ginny said. When they didn't get an answer Ginny sighed and her and Hermione left.

"That was the most revolting thing I have seen in my life." Hermione said sitting on a bench outside.

"Well then why didn't you say something?" asked Ginny.

"You know why. I just...don't want him to get the wrong impression about me...again.." Hermione said picking at her nails.

"I don't even know why you like my brother. I mean come on, is it because he's on the football team?" Ginny asked her.

"WHAT!? NO! I'm not that shallow!" Hermione said shocked.

"Then what is it?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I don't know! Can we please just drop it?" Hermione pleaded. She really didn't want to tell Ginny why she liked her brother.

"Fine! Come on we have history with Professor Binns." Ginny made a face.

"Am I the only one who likes that class?"

"'Mione, your the only one who pays attention in that class" Ginny said as they walked down the stairs to get to class.

"Today we will be learning about the french revaluation." Professor Binns said as he was handing out textbooks.

Ginny smirked and said to Hermione "No one's paying attention to anything he says, see for yourself."

Hermione turned her head to find that Ginny was right. Dean and Seamus were playing cards, Lavender and Parvati were doing each others nails and Harry and Ron were chatting away. _He's so cute...NO! Snap out of it Hermione! there's no way that someone like him would ever like you!_ She thought, turning around. Hermione was the only one doing any work -other than Ginny who did some work before reading a football magazine- _'If you can't beat them, join them.'_ she thought and she pulled out a book from her bag and began to read.

"Well, well, well little miss perfect can not do work in class." Ginny joked.

"Oh ha ha. I could have done that ages ago but I was-"

Ginny cut in. "-too considered about your grade. I know, I know."

Luna walked up to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Luna...you were gone a while." Hermione said smirking.

"Oh...yeah well...Nevile might have asked me out."

Hermione and Ginny jumped and down. "OH MY GOD! FINALLY! Pay up Hermione!" Ginny said holding out her hand. Hermione dug inside her pockets and pulled out a ten pound note and gave it to Ginny.

"It's nice to know that my best friends are betting about my love life." Luna smiled.

"I know right...oh who kissed who first?" Hermione asked.

"I kissed him."

"HA! Now you pay up Gin!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny sighed and gave Hermione her ten pound back.

Luna rolled her eyes. "What do we have now?"

"Drama."

"Okay lets go!"

...

"Today we will be reading and acting out some Shakespeare." Professor Trewalney shouted.

"Oh Won-Won Let's be partners!" Lavender said nearly jumping out of her seat.

The Professor must have heard this because she said..."Now don't get your hopes up I will be choosing who your partner is...Now I think Miss Lovegood and Mr Longbottom, Miss Weasley and Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and...Miss Granger. Go and find your partners."

**Okay, I know that this chapter was...well shit but it gets better. Trust me. So please review and tell me what you think. X**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-This is in Hermione point of view**

I sit in my chair glaring at Ginny and Luna, who are smirking at me like no tomorrow.

"Er...Hermione?" Ron said tapping my shoulder.

"Wha-Oh hi Ron." I say shyly, turning around to see him.

"Hey," He smiled. _'Oh god I love his smile!'_ "Should we get started?"

"Yes! Let's do it...I-I mean get started." I blush and mentally kick myself. All he does is laugh and says: "Your funny."_ 'Okay, not a total failure. He said your funny!'_ We spent the rest of the class laughing, joking and of course a little working. Until Lavender came over.

_Oh no, this can't be good. _I think, as she finally get to me and Ron.

"Come on Ronnie. We've got to go." She says taking Ron's hand. _I wish that was my hand in his..._

__"Oh..er...I'll see you later Hermione." Ron says, picking up his bag.

"You go ahead Ronnie. I just have to do something here." She gives him a sweet smile that Hermione wants to puke at.

Ron shrugs. "Okay." He says and then leaves.

As soon as he's out of the room Lavender urns on me. "Look, I don't know what you're playing at but stop. Okay? Ron's MY boyfriend and he isn't going to want to be with some kind of loser like you! You got that?!" She nearly screams.

"Hey, hey, hey me and Ron are just friends." I say holding my hands up in defense.

"Whatever. Just remember that." She flicks her hair of her shoulder and walks out of the class, swaying her hips like some kind of tart.

I sighed, picked up my bag and headed to form. Luna or Ginny weren't in my form, Lavender wasn't -No complains there.- and neither was Ron. I only knew and talked to one person, Harry. Me and Harry didn't hang about in school other than form but outside of school when I come to the Burrow we talk and hang out.

"So I see you and Ron were getting all cosy in Drama." He said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "We were working. Nothing more!"

"O-Kay, Whatever you say Herms."

"I told you never to call me that!"

"Sorry I forgot that you hate nick names."

"It's fine. Anyway what about you and Ginny?"

"T-there is no me and Ginny...anymore..." he said looking at the ground.

I forgot about their big break up. It happened about 6 months ago, Ginny thought that Harry was cheating on her with his ex Cho Chang because he spent a lot of his free time with her, 'studying'. So when she went and talked to him about it they got in a really big fight which lasted about 3 hours. I heard the hole thing and Ginny made some really good points but then Harry had enough and left. She was distraught She cried everyday, never left her room, wouldn't talk to anyone but myself and Ron, she wouldn't even eat unless I forced her to. Then when Harry came back a week later and I went mad at him shouting stuff like "SHE WON'T COME OUT OF HER ROOM BECAUSE OF YOU!" or "HOW COULD YOU BE SO FUCKING STUPID!?" Thankfully Ginny and Ron came down before I punched him. Ron had ago at Harry too but Ginny told him to stop and then told Harry it was over but she hoped that they still could be friends. I never mention it in front of Ginny because she feels that she needs to act all brave about it even though I know it's still killing her inside.

"I am so sorry Harry. I totally forgot."

He gave me a weak smile. "It's okay." He said. "So really, what's the deal with you and Ron?"

"N-nothing..."

"You like him though don't you?" Harry asked me.

"Fine! I admit it. I like him okay?!"

"You know he used to like you."  
I laugh. "Good one Harry."

His face turned serious. "No i'm not joking. He really liked you for about two years"

_'TWO YEARS?!'_ "W-why would Ron Weasley be interested in me?" I ask.

"The question is why would _you_ be interested in_ him_?" Harry said taking off his glasses and wiping the lenses with his sleeve.

"I-I...you..." I am cut off by the bell. "Oh! The bell. Bye Harry!" I say running out of form. As I'm running down the hall I bump into someone knocking them over. "Oh my god! I am SO sorry!" I say as I kneel down to help the person up.

"D-don't worry about it." he said. _'I know that voice!'_

"Hermione? What were you doing running down the hall?" He asks.

"I-I-I..y-y-I.." _Say something you stupid arse!_ "I was...going to see Ginny"

"Oh...and you were running because...?"

"Because I saw...a spider?"

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" He says, his eyes darting around the corridor.

_You idiot! He's scared of them!_ "Oh...I-It ran away.."

He puts a hand on his chest and takes a deep breath. "Please don't scare me like that."

"Sorry..." I say blushing and looking anywhere but Ron.

"I believe that these are yours." He says, smiling and handing my back my Maths and History books.

"Thank you. It's all my homework." I say taking the books and putting them back into my bag.

Ron looked shocked. "Homework? It's only the first day back!"

I blush. "Yes well...It's for History and Maths. I also have some extra credit."

Ron nods. "Hey listen...this may seem a little forward but could you...h-help with my work? I'm kinda falling behind from last year."

"You mean tutor you?!" I asks, trying not to smile.

Ron gives me a hopeful smile. "Do you mind?"

"No. I would love to tutor you.." I say, smiling at him.

"Great! He exclaims. "Is Wednesday okay?" He asks. (A/N: It's Tuesday.)

"Yeah. You can come to my house. It's just-"

"-Across the road from mine." He finishes.

"Yeah..." I say, not knowing what else to say.

"Well...I have to go so I'll see you later Hermione." He walks pass me.

_I can't believe that I get to help Ron study! All alone! This is amazing! _I think, walking down the hall to meet Ginny and Luna so we can go to lunch. _Tomorrow is going to be great!_


End file.
